


One last job

by xXBlanketXx



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Break Up, Con Artists, Escape artist hoseok, Fixer Yoongi, Fluff, Hacker Taehyung, Lies, M/M, OT6, Organized Crime, Planner Namjoon, fbi agent taemin, grifter jin, mob boss kai, muscle jungkook, retired thief jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXBlanketXx/pseuds/xXBlanketXx
Summary: “I need your help.”“How did you get this number?”-Jimin left his old crew after a falling out. Moved on and avoided contact until they respected his decision and stopped trying. Getting pulled back in could ruin everything he has and Jimin’s not about to let everything go to hell on him for a third time.





	One last job

“I need your help.” Hearing Namjoons voice on the phone after all these years was jarring, Jimin remembering being 16 and the elder yelling at him for being reckless with his life again. But Jimin had always been like that, before he met Namjoon and through the time they had worked together.

 

“How did you get this number?” Going by the slight intake of breath he could guess that wasn’t what Namjoon was expecting to hear. Though Jimin had no idea what he had thought he was going to get instead. Jimin had considered simply hanging up. A call from an old associate he hadn’t spoken to in over a year asking for help ringing every alarm bell he had.

 

“Jongin gave it to me.” “And what did you exchange to get my number out of him?” Jimin wondered, knowing Jongin wouldn’t just hand out Jimin’s number to anyone. “I gave up the Rembrandt, the one we got in Ireland years back.” His voice sounded strained, the stress obvious. “The Christ in the Storm on the Lake of Galileethe?” Jimin asked in surprise, knowing Namjoon loved Rembrandt’s, the fact that he was giving up one of his most valuable and precious treasures meant he was in serious trouble.

 

“That’s the one. Look Jimin, I know you’re probably not happy to be hearing from me but can we at-least meet up. This is a conversation I’d like to have face to face.” And wasn’t that a question. Jimin’s immediate answer was no, but he bit his tongue on it.

 

“You’re not trying to pull me back in are you Namjoon? Rumors hold that you and rest left it behind. All moving on to boring things now.” Jimin said in lieu of answering right away. “That holds some truth yes. And I wouldn’t be asking if this wasn’t crucial. You made it clear where we stand with you.”

 

Anger spread through Jimin, prickling under his skin at the comment, tone low he hissed into the receiver, “don’t lay that all on me. Don’t you dare. As I recall it was a couple weeks before one of you even tried to contact me. I’ve built something of my life now Namjoon, I can’t jeopardize what I have. Not when I’m finally content…” the hitch in his breath was barley hidden over the phone as he continued “when I’m finally happy again, after everything that happened.”

 

“I’m not asking you to Jimin. I just need some help. As I said we should have this conversation face to face. Please. You owe me, you owe us.”

 

 As much as he wanted to argue, Namjoon was right, Jimin probably did owe him this much at-least, a meeting didn’t mean Jimin was agreeing to anything. “You’re in New York then still?” The sigh of relief Namjoon gave said a lot, ramping up Jimin’s nervousness for the actual meeting.

 

“Yes. I’ll text you an address. We can meet tomorrow?”

“Tomorrows fine, around midday sometime. 2pm? Just you?”

“It’ll be just me. I’ll see you Jimin. And for what it’s worth we’ve missed you.”

 

Jimin hung up on that sentiment, letting his phone fall back to the bed, pulling his robe tighter around himself and wandering to the floor to ceiling glass windows. The view out of the penthouse was stunning, though Jongin and Taemin could afford it so why not. Jimin himself had always been one to enjoy the finer things in life, it’s what had led him to his past life.

 

Sighing Jimin turned, determined not to let himself dwell on such frivolities as the past. What was done was done, he had left that behind. What he needed to do right now was find out why Jongin had given his personal number out to someone he didn’t know personally. Wanted to know if Taemin was aware that Jongin had given out Jimin’s number.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello baby. You don’t often call me when I’m taking care of business. Is something wrong?” The tone of Jongins voice let Jimin know the other already suspected why he was calling. “Why did you give him my number?”

 

“You’re going to have to be more specific darling, who are you referring to?” And didn’t Jimin wish he was next to the other man so he could wipe that no doubt self-satisfied and smug smile off his face. “You and Taemin are the only ones with my personal number for a reason Jongin.”

 

The others voice turned serious, the sound of a creaking chair as he sat forward to place his chin on his hand, an unconscious habit he took when discussing serious topics. “I know that baby, do you think I’m not concerned with your safety. I vetted him thoroughly, had Chanyeol and Sehun investigate him. He’s just a husband of a collector looking for a broker to set up deals.”

 

Jimin took a moment to marvel at Taehyung’s skills and Namjoon’s ability to play the game still. Noting that Jin was probably involved in the play as well. “Ah, well if that’s all.” He sighed, knowing he didn’t want to reveal all of what was going on, not quite yet, when he still didn’t know exact details. “I have a appointment to meet him tomorrow at 2.”

 

“I hear you got a Rembrandt out of it though. So, you must be pleased.” JIimin continued.

 

“Delighted. I’ll have to have you help me find someone discreet willing to buy it from me.” Jimin shook his head, a little sad that Jongin didn’t even want to keep the painting. But that was something he’d bring up when the other got home.

 

A distant voice that sounded suspiciously like their third sounded in the background. “Is Taemin with you then? Do you think you’ll be home soon or will it be an empty bed?” Jimin asked and it was an innocent question. He had known when getting involved with them that they were busy and was okay with catching time with them where he could.

 

“Another hour or two and we should be done here. But you don’t have to wait up if you’re tired baby.” He assured, tone soft and Jimin’s insides melted into goo. “I’ll stay up, take a bath or something. I could use cuddle buddies tonight.” “Alright then, see you at home. Bye Bye darling.” “Bye love.” Hanging up Jimin sighed, glancing out at the New York landscape once more. He refused to lose this, not after how hard he worked to get it.

 

* * *

 

Meeting Namjoon privately hadn’t taken that much work. Jongin trusted him well enough, Jimin’s career as an art broker uninteresting, unassuming, and least of all mostly harmless. Occasionally he’d still have Chanyeol accompany Jimin to jobs but for the most part he didn’t worry. The life of an art broker not really an exciting one for those on the outside looking in.

 

Spotting Namjoon wasn’t hard, the tall man looking like a college professor out for a quick snack before jumping back into the classroom. Sweater vest, glasses, slicked back hair; he still had long limbs and looked like a puppy that never grew into it’s legs. Crossing the café Jimin sat across from him with a small smile, glancing around briefly to note the location around them mostly empty, the closest other customers over 4 tables away.

 

“Jimin…” Namjoon greeted as Jimin sat and Jimin wondered what he saw. Did he think Jimin mostly the same as when they’d last seen each other; as Jimin thought Namjoon was. Or was he thinking something else. “You look well. I mean I’d seen pictures of you, had Taehyung hunt down where to find you. Which took awhile by the way, but wow, you look good.”

 

Sly smile Jimin leaned forward and gifted the other a wink, “the pinks not to much then? I like it more when it’s slightly faded like this rather than the hot pink it was for a day or two.” “No, um no, it looks good. Definitely looks good.” Satisfied he could still easily fluster Namjoon Jimin leaded back, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap. “So, I suppose there is a story to why I’m here then yes?” He decided to cut right to the chase, save them both some trouble. “I- are you sure-?“ “Just start from the beginning Namjoon so I can know why I’m here.”

 

“Jungkook messed up. Normally it wouldn’t be a big deal except he messed up in a situation we couldn’t get him out of. Spent a month locked up, out on parole now.” He looked towards Jimin for some sort of reaction but Jimin only hummed and made a ‘continue’ motion. “His arrest brought up some interest from authorities his background having holes in it. Like where he was after highschool and the like. Taehyung fixed that and covered them up, but the damage was done. I got, or well we got, a letter a week ago demanding we do a job for the sender or else they would reveal our identities to the police. We could probably cover it up or escape but we’ve all set up roots. None of us want to move, so our only logical solution it to figure out who sent the note or to do the job.”

 

Jimin stared at him, glaze blank as he rolled the story over. Wondering what he needed Jimin for in this, knowing the others probably wouldn’t even want to work with Jimin going off their last words to him. “I’m not sure I could help you Joonbug.” The old term of endearment slipped free without prompting. “I don’t think I’d mesh with the team that well anymore.” He didn’t question their refusal to cut and run, knowing that he himself would have trouble cutting ties and running should someone figure out about his past right now. No matter the risks that would be accompanied with not just fleeing.

 

“I don’t need you on the con with us. I want you to see if you can figure out who my mysterious sender is. They likely don’t know you or your identity, probably focused on those of us in the house. I had Taehyung try and trace them and he came up with nothing. I’m restricted in my movements because they’re no doubt watching me, making sure I do as they ask. I’m working on a clock and I need another hand I don’t have. I want you to be that hand.”

 

“Namjoon!” Jimin hissed leaning forward, “are you asking me to kill someone for you?!”

 

“No! Maybe! I don’t know. I just want to know who they are first.”

 

Jimin leaned back scowling. “I mentioned it on the phone and I’ll mention it again. I’ve also built something here Namjoon, you’re not the only one with things to lose.”

 

“What have you built yourself? A pretty gilded bird cage to live under the comfort of a mob bosses’ protection.” 

 

“You know nothing about my relationship or what I’ve built. You might have talked to people, heard things, but you didn’t hear it from me or Jongin or Taemin. Don’t sit here insulting me from some imaginary moral high ground.” Jimin snarled, running a hand through his pink hair, casting his eyes outside the café to peer for potential watchers. Old paranoia’s running high with the reappearance of Namjoon.

 

“Fine, whatever I’m sorry. I just think you could do better.” Namjoon huffed fiddling with a wedding band on his finger. “But that’s not why I’m here and it’s not my place anymore. Will you help me or not Jimin?” Jimin had never seen Namjoon look so defeated, so downtrodden. And that was what sealed it for him, knowing Namjoon was just trying to protect the little family he had built. Even if it stung that it seemed Jimin was no longer part of it.

 

“What do you need me to do?” He sighed, dropping his face into his hands to gather himself. Resigning himself to what he was entering himself into.

 

* * *

 

Getting back to the penthouse Jimin found Taemin in the small kitchen puttering around, his dress shirts top buttons undone, suit jacket tossed aside and sleeves rolled up. “What are you making?” He wondered aloud as he took off his coat and shoes. Just in time for Taemin to sweep over and bring him into a tight hug and gifting him a kiss on the head.

 

“Cookies.” “Cookies?” “Yep. A co-worker recommended the recipe and I thought to myself; why not?” Taemin explained as he headed back into the kitchen, no doubt eager to get back to his cookie making if he tone was true. Leaving Jimin to wander in after him, bemused smile softening the stress lines that had appeared from his meeting with Namjoon.

 

“By the way sweetheart. Jongin and I thought we’d spend the weekend at the summer house? If that’s alright with you?” Taemin asked without turning around, seemingly 100% focused on baking his cookies. “I don’t see why I’d have a problem with that?” Jimin hummed as he searched through the fridge from a juice box. “Are we out of juice boxes? I swear if we’re out of juice boxes I’m going to be very upset Taemin love.” “Try the very bottom shelf, Jongin was digging around this morning and moved a lot of things around.” Doing as instructed Jimin shifted things and found his precious babies on the very back of the bottom shelf. “Thank goodness. Was two seconds away from going back out to buy more.”

 

Shaking his head with a small laugh Taemin tossed a fond look over his shoulder at Jimin, “Jongin and I would never let you run out of anything darling.” Causing a light blush to dust Jimin’s features as he looked down, pretending to suddenly be very focused on puncturing his juice box with a straw. A thank-you mumbled to his chest.

 

“As for why we thought you might object to the weekend at the mansion, well, you had that meeting with the collectors husband today didn’t you?” The hairs on Jimin’s arms rose, though if gave no real outward sign of discomfort. He hated lying to Taemin or Jongin, sure there were little white lies here and there but past that he had a good history of not outright lying to them at all. A history that was about to be tarnished by this. “It’ll just be research in the first couple days, I can do that from home and just do phone conferences with him. I don’t need to be in the city for it.”

 

Taemin nodded absently, seemingly caught by his cookies again and Jimin took the opportunity to take himself and his precious juice box out to the balcony for some fresh air. Sinking into the plush chair, sitting a moment before leaning to the side and curling completely up. He knew if he had said he didn’t want to go out of the city Jongin and Taemin would have called the whole thing off. But Jimin also knew that for them to so last minute to leave the city meant they had business outside of it or were trying to make themselves a little more difficult to contact; saying no hadn’t really been an option in his thoughts.

 

Sighing he curled up tighter, knowing he was only feeling so melancholy because the past he had run from had managed to catch up with him. But nonetheless it wasn’t a feeling he could just cast aside. Jimin a rather emphatic person possessing a big heart.

 

* * *

 

Jimin didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he woke up inside on their bed rather than outside on the patio furniture. A hand running through his hair and a soft humming accompanying him as he pushed himself onto his elbows eyes still closed. “Taemin’s cookies are cooling in the kitchen if you want one.” And that answered Jimin’s question of who was on the bed with him. Eyes opening to peer softly towards Jongin, shifting he rearranged himself to lay his head on Jongin’s thigh. Humming in contentment when his hand returned to running through his hair. “Maybe later, I don’t want to move right now.”

 

“You should eat something though Jimin. We’ll be leaving first thing in the morning, so breakfast probably will be more of a lunch.” Jongin sighed, shifting so he could glance at something on his phone, working to keep Jimin comfortable through the movements.

 

“The lunch I had was a larger one, it will be fine.” Jimin assured him, not able to confess that his nerves were so keyed up he wasn’t sure he would be able to eat. Not without telling Jongin everything that was going on and that would open a whole other pandoras box of chaos he wasn’t tempted to even be near yet.

 

A shadow cast had Jimin looking up to see Taemin walking into the room, steps soft on the plush carpet of the bedroom. “Aren’t you two being domestic?” He laughed as he walked into the closet, most likely to change.

 

“You take that back or I’ll ban you from joining in. I’m terrifying, a recent publication called me the shadow of New York!” Jongin called after Taemin, though he didn’t turn to look towards the other as Jimin had and stayed focused on whatever was on his phone. Jimin could only assume it was work.

 

“Don’t ignore poor Jimin.” Taemin chided as he came back in a pair of loose lounge pants and no shirt, crawling onto the bed and pulling Jimin from Jongin to rest him on his own chest. Jimin laughed lightly, playful kissing at Taemin’s chest, the older male running his hands from Jimin’s pink hair softly.

 

“It’s been awhile hasn’t it?” Jimin asked slyly, planting his hands on the bed to push up onto his knees, still positioned between Taemin’s bent knees. Noting the growing bulge in Taemin’s loose pants. “You’ve both been so busy. What with Taemin’s promotion and whatever it is that has you attached to the phone.” Jongin raised his head and sigh, as if put out.

 

“I suppose you won’t let me stare at it any longer though will you.” He huffed, reaching out and grasping Jimin by the waist to pull him from where he was kissing Taemin’s chest and into his lap. Long arms then reached for Taemin’s hand to pull the other into a soft, long kiss.

 

Jimin simply watched them for a moment. Knowing there was a lot of history in that kiss he wasn’t a part of.  Taemin, ever the watchful one pulled away to shift over Jimin. The youngest now in the middle, Jongin’s hands on his hips and Taemin leaving small kisses down his chest.

 

“I want both of you tonight.” Jimin decided out loud. Causing Jongin to pull his head back lightly by his hair so he could look down at his face. “You sure? Lots of travel tomorrow and you’re going to be sore.” Jimin stretched out his arms to curve his hands around the back on Jongin’s neck. “Positive, I like feeling you two. Knowing I’m yours.”

 

Just like that Taemin’s kisses became soft bites and Jongin’s hands tightened on his hips. Their possessive nature being ignited by Jimin’s words. The next moments happened fast, Taemin stripping Jimin’s pants. Jongin pulling his t-shirt of his head to begin pulling at his nipples. Arching like a satisfied cat Jimin positively purred at the attention. “So pretty Jimin. Always so pretty.” Taemin murmured into his hip before pushing in his first finger, having gathered lube in Jimin's distraction.

 

Jimin’s legs went boneless and then his moan was being swallowed into Jongin’s mouth. “So pretty and just ours.” He chuckled as he pulled away from Jimin to toss a positively wicked smirk at Taemin. “So glad you found our little lost faerie love, such a wonderful addition to our nest.” Jimin reached out up tangle his hands in Jongin’s hair with a gasp as Taemin entered two more fingers. Wanting Jongin’s mouth to stop speaking and kiss him again.

 

“Ah, patience Jimin. You know the rules.” He huffed, though he leaned down to press a claiming mark against Jimin’s neck. Jimin of-course knew the rules, knew that in the bedroom Jongin ruled. His nature to dominate, to be in control, more amplified in such situations. Not that Jimin wanted to be in control, in-fact he positively melted at Jongin and Taemin taking charge of him and telling him what to do in bed.

 

Suddenly Jimin was moving off Taemin’s fingers and up Jongin’s lap. Legs being spread even wider by Taemin’s hands. Squirming a bit Jimin arched up so Jongin could free his cock from the confines of his pants. Pressing down against it without being told, gasping and tossing his head back when Taemin positioned it against his hole. And then Jongin was pressing in insistently, until he was to the hilt and leaving Jimin feeling so deliciously full.

 

“Such a picture you two make. Beautiful.” Taemin hummed as he scooted up and ran his fingers along Jimin’s rim. Feeling where they were joined and then pressing in a finger beside Jongin once more without warning. Jimin tried to jerk away, finding it to much to soon. But Taemin grabbed his leg and Jongin grasped his hips, both stilling him. “No, no no, baby. You asked for this, we’re simply obliging.” Jongin purred into his ear and Jimin watched the two older make significant eye contact. “To much. Need a minute.” It was delivered in a little hitching breath and neither seemed to heed him.

 

“You can do it baby. You’ve done worse.” Taemin assured him as he pushed in yet another finger and Jimin cried. There was pleasure but it was too much, it had been a couple months since the last time Jimin had taken both of them. Suddenly another hand was joining Taemins and Jimin sobbed when Jongin was pushing in his own fingers. “So good baby, taking it so well.” Jongin shushed him into his hair, though biting lightly at his ear lobe. Taemin leaned forward to suck a bite onto his thigh. “So good and all ours.” He added with delight before pulling out his fingers.

 

Jimin knew it was coming and tried to mentally prepare. But nothing could prepare him for Taemin pushing in beside Jongin. Both stilling and seemingly trying to adjust to one another, Jimin simply trying not to pass out as tears leaked from his eyes. “Please. Please. Please.” He babbled, not even knowing what he was asking for. Taemin shushed him, kissing him on his forehead before pushing forward.

 

Then they were both moving and Jimin was lost to it. Orgasming hard and clenching down, drawing strangled noises from both. Though there pace didn’t slow, and they started making out over Jimin’s head. Leaving Jimin to dig small hands into Taemin’s back and simply cling to him. “Almost there.” Jongin whispered like a promise, that darkness Jimin often didn’t get to see leaking out into his tone. Taemin simply laughed and leaned back to fuck into Jimin harder.

 

When they came Jimin felt like he himself was orgasiming again, though he was already much to strung out. Sweat cooling and Jongin brushing long fingers through his hair Jimin simply laid there. Letting his tears dry to his cheeks as he tried to find his center again. “Sleepy?” Taemin mumbled into his neck as he ran soothing fingers across his hips. Though neither pulled out yet, seeming to relish in their claim.

 

Making whining noises Jimin pushed at their chest and that finally got Taemin sighing and pulling off and away. Jongin sitting up and lifting Jimin off in almost the same motion, setting him down on the bed beside him. The noises of the room drew hazy and distant as Jimin tried to gather himself enough to help with cleanup. Instead he managed a sleepy ‘love you’ to the room at large which brought coos from Taemin and an affectionate chuckle from Jongin. “Sleep baby, we’ll clean you up.” He assured and Jimin did as he was told for once.


End file.
